


A Loft Thanksgiving

by katBr



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Schmidt is cooking for the loft mates but how is he going to handle it when an unexpected guest shows up? The others are helping too, Winston and Cece are pitching in, with decorating. But the real question is, will Nick be able to finish cleaning the bathroom, before the guests arrive?





	A Loft Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone episode. Schmidt and Cece are married and the others are newly dating. For those who don't like Reagan and Nick, there is very little of romance. It is mainly just fun, and I hope occasionally funny.

"Cece, I love you but I kindly ask that you stay on that side of the tape." Schmidt

 

Jess: Okay, so we have the five of us, Ally, and Reagan.  
Cece: Yeah, I think that's about it. So, your parents couldn't make it?  
Jess: Yeah, my dad had to go to the in laws. Back to all that family drama now that he is married again.  
Cece: Drama?  
Jess: Yeah, well I don't think Ashley's family dreamed that she would marry a classmate's father.  
Cece: Yeah. And your mom?  
Jess: I think she and my sister are just going to celebrate at home.

Thanksgiving morning  
Cece wakes up, rolls over and notices her husband is no longer in their bed.  
Cece: (looking at the clock) 5am? Maybe he is in the bathroom.  
Clang!  
Schmidt: Darn it!  
Cece comes into the kitchen in the kimono.  
Cece: Babe, it's 5am, what are you doing?  
Schmidt: It's our first Thanksgiving as a married couple, Cece. Everything has to be just perfect.  
Cece: It will be Schmidt. You don't have to do everything yourself, you have me, Jess, and....and....well, you have me and Jess.  
Schmidt: Babe, you know I have control issues in the kitchen. No one is allowed in my kitchen.  
Cece: Even me? (as she leans in)  
Schmidt: Ev...ev...  
Cece: What's that?  
Schmidt: I would love your help. (Defeated)  
Cece: That's what I thought.

At a more decent hour  
Jess: Winston, how's the centerpieces coming?  
Winston: You'll get them, when you'll get them.  
Jess: You told us you could handle the decorations. We have people coming at 11am.  
Winston: Excuse me!  
Jess: Where is he going?  
Cece: Oh, he is just processing. You know how he deals with stress.  
Jess: So glad he is keeping our city safe. Winston, the parade is about to start!  
Winston: Awesome! They better not put Sponge Bob in the back! Discriminating, cause the brother is square!

Clang  
Schmidt: Cece! You just dropped my Mauviel M'Heritage Copper Frying Pan!  
Cece: Well, I can't help it. You are so uptight, you are making me nervous.  
Schmidt: Yeah, well one more mistake and you are banished from the kitchen.  
Cece: Banished!  
Schmidt: You heard me, I love you but one more mistake...what's that I smell?  
Cece: That could be the rolls. See, they were a little frozen, so I turned up the temperature on the toaster oven.  
Schmidt: To what?  
Cece: 550?  
Cece is now sitting in the living room and there is tape around the kitchen.

Schmidt: Hey man! Out of my kitchen.  
Nick: I was just coming in here to get a beer.  
Schmidt: Did you take care of your task?  
Nick: Schmidt!  
Schmidt: Nick!  
Nick: Alright, but I think it's unfair to ask a guy to clean the bathroom without hydration.  
Schmidt: Come back when it's done. I'm tired of telling our guests to go ask the neighbors to use theirs cause ours is out of service.  
Nick: It's not that bad man.  
Schmidt: Nick, there is a smell that has creeped into the hallway and there were so many towels on the floor that I forgot what the floor looked like.  
Nick: That's not just me. That's Reagan and Cece, and I think I saw Winston toss a couple.  
Schmidt: Just clean it up.  
Nick: Fine!

Jess and Winston are enjoying the parade, the table is a mess.  
Cece: Winston, it's 10:30.  
Winston: Yeah.  
Cece: Well, I was just thinking that you really should finish the table.  
Jess: Yeah, I mean I finished mine last night.  
Winston: All you had to do was go and grab some leaves and pine cones and scatter them around the living room. I have the table. The centerpiece pulls the whole table together.  
Cece: Come on Winston, I'll help you.

 

Knock, knock  
Schmidt: What now?! It's only 10:30am, remind whoever that is that it's rude to come early.  
Jess: Mom! What are you...  
Joan: That's some welcome.  
Jess: Mom, it's not that....  
Joan: Yes, well I was all set to have Thanksgiving with your sister and she....  
Jess: What's his name.  
Joan: Stephen, but this one is supposed to be different.

Schmidt: Cece, I love you but I kindly ask that you stay on that side of the tape.  
Cece: Come on Schmidt, I was just trying to help.  
Schmidt: I know, but we tried it and it didn't work. Can you just help me and go check on Nick? It's almost 11am.  
Cece: Okay babe, but you really should just calm down.  
Jess: Schmidt, there is one more for dinner.  
Schmidt: Sure, cause her individual Loaded Baked Potato Salad and strawberry dessert will just make themselves!  
Cece: Schmidt! I need to see you.  
Schmidt: I can't.  
Cece: The bedroom, now!  
Schmidt: What is so important? I have canapes that need my attention and a turkey that needs basting in....(looks at his watch)  
Cece: Babe, you are going to go out there, and make Joan and any other guest that comes, feel welcome, and cook dinner without complaining.  
Schmidt: If I didn't know better, I would think I didn't have a choice.  
Cece steps towards him with a determined look on her face.  
Schmidt: Okay (he pouts as he walks away)  
Cece: Babe, everything is going to be okay. We just have to get through the next couple hours. It's going to be beautiful.

 

Nick comes out of his room all cleaned up and dressed for dinner.  
Nick: Joan, it's nice to see you again. Jess didn't tell me you were coming.  
Joan: Yes, well she didn't know.  
Reagan just walks right in.  
Reagan: Did you know Winston is outside, I think he is going through the garbage?  
Schmidt looks at Cece.  
Cece: I'm on it.  
Nick: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: How's it going?  
Nick: Schmidt is well, you know.  
Reagan: I do know. Let me just put my stuff in your room. Then we can catch up.  
She starts to head towards his room.  
Nick: I got that.  
Reagan: That's okay.  
She opens the door as Nick is trying to stop her.  
Reagan: Why is there a mound of towels and trash in the middle of your room?  
Nick: Well, Schmidt wanted the bathroom cleaned up and.......  
Reagan: You waited till the last minute.  
Nick: You really do know me.  
Reagan: Yes, I also know I will not be sleeping in here tonight.  
Outside  
Cece: Winston! What are you doing?  
Winston: I'm trying to find something for the centerpiece.  
Cece: In the trash?  
Winston: Well, you know what they say, one man's trash is well, ya know, something that someone else might like.  
Cece: Uh, huh...  
Ally walks up and...  
Ally: Winston? Uh, what's going on?  
Winston: Well, you see I was in charge of the centerpieces.  
Ally: Yeah, I'm going to be inside.  
Winston: Alright, see you later babe.  
Cece: Get out of the trash!  
Winston: But I need to...  
Cece: Now!  
Winston: Okay but I don't know what...  
Cece: Follow me.

Joan: So Jess, are you dating anyone?  
Jess: No mom. Right now I am focusing on work.  
Joan: So how's work going?  
Jess: Schmidt, how's dinner coming? Is it time to start getting the table ready?  
Schmidt: You will know when it's ready! If I could concentrate, and I didn't have to make some more rolls, it would be ready. But.......  
Winston and Cece come in with some leaves, twigs and other fall stuff.  
Winston: I still don't know how this is going to....  
Cece: Give me a sec.  
Moments later, she creates a nice fall centerpiece with the stuff they bought in.

They are all sitting down to eat.  
Cece: I would love to thank Schmidt for this amazing dinner and for and for being the best partner I could ask for.  
They all toast Schmidt for a great dinner. They all eat and enjoy the food.  
Schmidt: 30 minutes!  
Jess: What?  
Schmidt: 30 minutes! It took two days to cook that meal and it took 30 minutes for you to inhale it.  
Cece: Schmidt, it was a really good meal.  
Winston: Yeah man, it was great.  
Nick: I could have used a little more food...ouch. Did you kick me?  
Cece: Yes. Babe, thank you. It was great.  
Reagan: Best Thanksgiving meal I have had in a while, that I didn't have to pay for.  
Schmidt: Thank you, Reagan. I think.


End file.
